


Love Letter

by daisy_illusive



Series: LOONA World [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: SooYoung recibe cartas de amor en su taquilla y desea encontrar a la persona que las deja porque sus palabras hacen que siempre se anime.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está hecha como si fuera el 2000 y poco, por lo que, los móviles son ladrillos y las cartas de amor son comunes en la vida estudiantil. Fue planteada después de ver el MV de HONEYST “Someone to Love” porque el vídeo es super cuqui y me encantó.

 

            Cuando SoYoung llegó aquel día a clase, lo primero que hizo fue dejar su mochila sobre su mesa y saludar a sus amigas, que habían llegado antes, para después ir hacia su taquilla, poner la combinación correcta en el candado que la cerraba y abrirla para coger el libro que necesitaba para la primera clase. Aquello era lo que solía hacer todas las mañanas; sin embargo, aquel día se encontró en su taquilla una carta de color rosa claro, cerrada con un corazón y que tenía su nombre escrito en el sobre. SooYoung no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro porque reconocía aquella carta, reconocía que aquella carta pertenecía a su admirador o admiradora secreta que de vez en cuando le dejaba pequeñas cartas diciéndole cosas bonitas. A SooYoung siempre le hacía muchísima ilusión recibirlas y, desde el día en el que se había encontrado la primera, había deseado saber quién era la misteriosa persona.

 

            —¿Has recibido otra carta de amor? —le preguntó HaSeul en ese momento, asomándose.

            —Eso parece —respondió ella, sacando la carta de la taquilla junto al libro que había ido a buscar.

            —¿Es de la misma persona? —cuestionó su amiga y SooYoung asintió. Aun no la había abierto, pero era el mismo sobre, la misma letra, la misma pegatina de corazón que llevaban todas las demás cartas que recibía de esa persona, así que, tenía que ser—. Ay. Ábrela.

            —¿Una carta? —preguntó entonces JinSol, saltando de su asiento—. Yo quiero verla también.

 

            SooYoung no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de sus dos amigas, que se ilusionaban muchísimo, tanto como si aquellas cartas que la chica había comenzado a recibir un par de meses atrás fueran para ellas. Ella también se ilusionaba muchísimo porque recibir cartas de amor significaba que había alguna persona en aquel instituto estaba enamorada de ella, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para decírselo en persona. SooYoung no estaba acostumbrada a atraer las miradas de nadie, así que, aquello era algo maravilloso para ella.

 

            La chica se sentó en su pupitre y HaSeul y JinSol se colocaron cada una a un lado y se inclinaron para ver por encima de su hombro qué era lo que ponía en la carta que había recibido. Mientras despegaba la pegatina de corazón que sellaba el sobre con sumo cuidado para no romperlo, SooYoung notó cómo todo fue a cámara lenta justo en su entorno inmediato, pero en el resto de la clase, el ritmo siguió siendo el habitual a primera hora de la mañana, mientras esperaban a que llegara el profesor de la primera hora. Cuando finalmente se despegó el corazón, la chica por fin exhaló el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo hasta aquel momento y sacó con cuidado el papel que había en su interior.

 

            Como siempre, éste estaba escrito con una letra preciosa y cuidada que nombraba en aquella ocasión todas las buenas cualidades de SooYoung y se despedía con un pequeño dibujo de un corazón. La chica lo leyó todo con una sonrisa y con su propio corazón palpitando de excitación rápidamente dentro de su pecho.

 

            —Ay. Pero qué preciosidad —murmuró HaSeul al terminar de leer—. Ojalá a mí me llegaran cartas tan bonitas como esta.

            —Ya ves —comentó JinSol—. Reparte un poco, guapa —bromeó.

 

            SooYoung quiso bromear con sus amigas y seguirles el juego un rato, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, por la puerta de la clase entró su profesor de la primera hora poniendo orden y mandando a callar a todo el mundo. Rápidamente, sus amigas se deslizaron como gatos hasta sus respectivos asientos y SooYoung guardó la carta que había recibido con el mayor cuidado y la mayor rapidez posible para que no se la requisaran, porque por nada del mundo quería que ésta llegara a las manos de los profesores. Cuando llegara a casa, la guardaría a buen recaudo, con las otras que había recibido en los anteriores meses.

 

            Atender a clase estaba sobrevalorado para SooYoung, más cuando era una aburrida clase de literatura la que estaba a primera hora, así que, la chica se dedicó a pensar en quién podía ser la persona que le estaba dejando aquellas cartas en su taquilla. Debía de ser alguien de su instituto, porque nadie de otros institutos podía atravesar las verjas del colegio, había varios profesores en la puerta que examinaban minuciosamente a los alumnos y a la forma en la que llevaban sus uniformes, así que, una persona que no vistiera el uniforme sería completamente echada para atrás —claro, había otros medios para entrar, pero eran unos que las personas de fuera de aquel instituto no podían conocer—. Dentro de las personas que estudiaban en aquel lugar, la chica estaba segura de que debía de ser alguien que la conociera, alguien que la viera todos los días y, alguien que supiera cuál fuera su taquilla, porque en ella no estaba puesto su nombre real, sino su apodo “Yves”; por lo que el cerco se reducía considerablemente.

 

            Sin embargo, a pesar de que la chica sabía que tenía que ser alguien de su clase o alguien que la conociera de otras clases, no podía encontrar a esa persona. A SooYoung no se le ocurría quién podía ser… y eso la frustraba bastante, porque quería saberlo. Quería saber quién era la persona que le dejaba cartas declarándole su amor, cartas dándole ánimos, cartas diciéndole lo maravillosa que era, quería saberlo con toda su alma, así que, en algún momento, tenía que tomar la decisión de buscar quién era… aunque no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

 

            —¿Qué puedo hacer? —les preguntó a sus amigas en el descanso de la comida aquel día. Todas estaban sentadas alrededor del pupitre de HaSeul, compartiendo lo que habían llevado—. Para descubrir quién me envía las cartas, digo —aclaró, ante las caras de no saber qué coño estaba diciendo que le pusieron las dos.

            —¿Por qué no miras los cuadernos de todos los de la clase y compruebas las letras? —propuso JinSol.

            —No creo que sirva para nada —replicó HaSeul, con la boca llena—. Porque la letra de las cartas está super cuidada, pero cuando hacemos las tareas todos escribimos rápido y no nos sale la misma letra.

            —Tienes razón —acabó concediendo JinSol.

            —Yo creo que lo mejor es que vengas un día a clase lo más temprano que puedas, te escondas y pilles a quien sea con las manos en la masa —propuso HaSeul.

            —Oye, pues no es mala idea —comentó su otra amiga.

 

            No. No era para nada mala idea. Quizás perdiera horas de sueño, pero eso le haría conocer a quien le estaba dejando aquellas cartas. Hablar con sus amigas y que éstas le dieran consejos era algo muy provechoso porque siempre la ayudaban.

 

            —Haré eso —dijo ella finalmente.

 

            Pero aquello era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Porque a SooYoung le encantaba dormir y conseguir el ritmo de levantarse temprano para llegar al instituto cuando éste estuviera abriendo sus puertas le fue bastante difícil. Durante la primera semana después de que tomara aquella decisión, la chica siguió durmiéndose hasta la última alarma, como siempre había hecho, llegando a clase solo unos minutos antes de que ésta empezara y no fue hasta a partir de la segunda que empezó a levantarse un poco más temprano e ir llegando al instituto cada día más y más temprano. Le costó tres semanas llegar al lugar cuando el conserje estaba abriendo las verjas de la entrada y en el intervalo recibió dos cartas de amor más en su taquilla que le hicieron sentir muchas más ganas de conocer a la persona que se las mandaba. No sabía qué haría cuando viera a aquella persona, pero, al menos, sabría quién era.

 

            SooYoung estuvo llegando al instituto tempranísimo durante varios días y escondiéndose en diferentes rincones de la clase para no ser vista, hasta que, por fin, llegó el día en el que la puerta de la clase se abrió mucho más temprano de lo que debía comenzar a abrirse. Aquel día, SooYoung se había escondido tras la mesa del profesor, así que se asomó un poco desde uno de los laterales para poder ver a quien había entrado. Junto a la puerta del fondo de la clase se encontraba una chica que conocía bastante bien, JiWoo, la presidenta de la clase, que solía sentarse en las primeras filas, solía ser encantadora con todos sus compañeros de clase y solía dedicar sonrisas preciosas a todo el mundo. SooYoung hablaba con ella de vez en cuando y siempre era muy maja y adorable con ella.

 

            Con el corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho rápidamente, SooYoung observó cómo la chica se encaminaba hacia las taquillas en la semioscuridad en la que se encontraba el lugar, porque todavía era demasiado temprano y no había mucha luz entrando por las ventanas de la clase, observó cómo se detenía hacia la mitad, donde se encontraba la taquilla de la chica, y la abría para coger un par de cosas. SooYoung suspiró. JiWoo no era quien le dejaba las cartas. Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite tratando de no asustar a la otra, cuando vio cómo esta se acercaba entonces al lugar en el que se encontraba su taquilla, sacaba con cuidado una carta y la echaba por la rendija de ésta. El corazón de SooYoung se detuvo por unos instantes.

 

            Así que sí que era JiWoo la que le estaba dejando aquellas cartas de amor. SooYoung no pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Le parecía algo muy adorable que solo aquella chica podía llevar a cabo, algo que ninguna otra persona podría haber hecho. Por alguna razón, a SooYoung le encantaba que fuera ella quien le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras tan bonitas, por eso, no se lo pensó mucho cuando salió de detrás del escritorio del profesor y, aprovechando que la otra todavía estaba vuelta de espaldas, se movió como un gato, tratando de no hacer ruido, hasta donde se encontraban las llavecillas de las luces del techo y las encendió todas, iluminando la clase de repente y haciendo que la otra chica diera un grito y se girara rápidamente hacia ella. En su rostro apareció una expresión de miedo y sorpresa al ver a SooYoung allí y la chica supuso que debía ser porque acababa de ser pillada con las manos en la masa… pero JiWoo no tenía nada que temer.

 

            —Perdona por haberte asustado —comentó, comenzando a caminar hacia el final de la clase—. No era mi intención, pero no sabía cómo aparecer sin asustarte.

            —No… no… pasa nada… —murmuró la chica, pegando los libros que tenía en sus manos a su pecho y abrazándolos fuertemente—. Solo me… has sorprendido…

            —No creo que te haya sorprendido yo más que tú a mí —le dijo, llegando a su lado—. Muchas gracias por tus cartas, me han hecho muchísima ilusión.

 

            Nada más escuchar aquello, la cara de JiWoo se volvió de color rojo brillante por completo y rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, totalmente avergonzada. SooYoung sonrió y, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente por aquella preciosa visión, empezó a hablar de nuevo.

 

            —Tranquila —dijo—. Me encantan tus cartas, me encanta recibirlas y me gustaría poder conocerte un poco más para poder ver si puedo corresponder o no esos sentimientos tan bonitos que tienes hacia mí.

 

            En ese momento, JiWoo volvió a alzar su cabeza, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros llenos de un brillo encantador y SooYoung sintió que probablemente descubrir quién era la persona que le dejaba las cartas había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, que no se iba a arrepentir de conocer más a JiWoo y que, seguramente, al final iba a acabar correspondiendo aquellos sentimientos tan maravillosos que la chica tenía por ella casi sin intentarlo, porque su corazón no dejaba de latir con firmeza y fuerza dentro de su pecho.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como habréis visto, he usado los nombres reales de las chicas porque, bueno, sería raro llamarse Yves y Chuu en un instituto coreano al principio de los 2000… así que, ya sabéis, SooYoung es Yves y JiWoo es Chuu.


End file.
